nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lu'Dran
Lu'Dran is the second largest continent in La'Nen, and is north of Le'Reis, west of both Basun and Ene'Shal. It is primarily inhabited by Humans, who have built several cities in various parts of it, with a few villages strewn about. The White Road connects every major city, and town throughout the land, serving as the main means of traveling through the continent. Lu'Dran is loosely translated to Rolling Hills. There exists certain regions on the continent: Dragon’s Maw holds several farmsteads that specialize in apples, blood berries, livestock, and several villages run by lesser noble lords. East along the start of the maw is the Mountain Iet, known as a danger zone for those of the adventurous sort. Iet is known to possess Ghouls, drakes, wyverns, and supposedly is home to a dragon. Further south lies the Erutine Coast, where many fishing villages lay. The Mysera ocean sits between the Erutine Coast and the Nyeli Coast of the southern continent of Le’Reis and separates the two land masses a great distance. The Evergreen, home to many wild beasts that prowl the land, and few villages. One valley exists within The Evergreen, known as the Ageless Vale, the oldest known on the planet that has been discovered thus far. Only the brave explore this vale, for it is home to a pair of ancient dragons named Velsoth and Sira. What lies within the vale save for the dragons are a mystery, they have been unsullied by man and untold mysteries lie within. Ageless Vale lies to the western most edge of Lu’Dran and expands over thirty miles from north to south. It is a day’s trip from the city of Amalan. Tevelis, which counts for both the city and the region it was named for, a mostly dry area with red dirt that spans for miles on end on the eastern area of Lu'Dran. A turning point in the battle between Human and Elves occurred in this location, and as such during certain nights one can see the spirits of the dead still engaging the other in combat. It is rich in ore, and as such most of the metal is mined from the area. Narwun lies to the north, where the city of Astrin lies. It is entirely desert, and is wholly unsafe for most travelers, namely merchants, who travel the dangerous area. It is home to large antlion creatures that eat both man and horse with enormous stone crushing mandibles. The Frostfang region, home to the human kingdom Muren. It is a naturally cold climate and is separated from the rest of Lu’Dran by the Irontooth Mountains to the east. Muren is the only city in the area and no nearby villages exist. The city is vast and is ruled by king Malignus Muren who rose to power no more than fifty years ago and helped build the city that became his kingdom. It is a prosperous city where its people are treated fairly. Muren is home to the Royal Knight Academy, the only known location to train soldiers with enough willpower in the ways of the Paladin. To the east of Muren lies the Tower of Eternity, a place built by a former human king as a testament to his undying love and devotion for his wife. It eventually became an aurum prison for those he thought were looking upon his queen with lurid gazes. Slavery is commonplace in Lu'Dran, and as such in a few cities one can see both Nerokois and Elf being sold. Category:Locations